Question: Complete the square to solve for $x$. $x^{2}-25 = 0$
Answer: Begin by moving the constant term to the right side of the equation. $x^2 = 25$ Take the square root of both sides. $x = \pm5$ So the solutions are: $x = 5 \text{ or } x = -5$ We already found the completed square: $( x + 0 )^2 = 25$